beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 35
A Stormy Fierce Battle!! (嵐の激闘!! Arashi no Gekitō!!) is thirty-fifth chapter of the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series and the first chapter of the Metal Fight Beyblade 4D arc. It was first released in the April issue of CoroCoro. Synopsis The plot revolves around Ginga, whom six months after his victory in Big Bang Bladers, meets an astronomer named Yuki. Yuki is also a Blader who tells Ginga of a new tournament called "Ultimate Bladers" which is starting. He tell him that both Ginga and Yuki are Legend Bladers, powerful Bladers with a piece of the Fragment of the Star enchanted in their Beys. That they were chosen to defeat the ultimate evil, Nemesis from destorying the world. With a total of 10 Legend Bladers, the remaining eight will be entering Ultimate Bladers. Ginga, Yuki, and Kenta will have to enter to gather them in order to stop Nemesis from awakening. With the first battle of Ultimate Bladers, being of Ginga against Kyouya, whom with a new Bey, is now a Legend Blader. Plot [Months after the conclusion of the Big Bang Bladers tournament...] In a special televised Beyblade event in Metal Bey City, 500 amateur Bladers assemble with one goal in mind: To challenge and defeat Gingka Hagane—the World’s newly crowned No.1 Blader! In a special televised Beybattle, Gingka has agreed to participate in a 500-Beyblade brawl! But no sooner than the signal for the match is made, Gingka blows away the competition with his world-class skill and his powerful new Cosmic Pegasus F:D. After the event ended and excitement faded, Gingka leaves the event site and runs into his old friend Kenta outside and the two catch up on life, including Gingka’s participation in the Big Bang Bladers tournament. While walking through town, a young boy approaches Gingka & Kenta with a hand-held device. He introduces himself as Yuki Mizusawa. Using his device, pulls-up what appear to to be Gingka's profile. But amusement turns to shock, as Yuki challenges him to a Bey-battle! Without hesitation, Yuki launches his Mercury Anubis into battle; Gingka fights back with his Cosmic Pegasus. To Gingka's surprise, Yuki's Beyblade is able to compete with Pegasus, and he quickly realizes that he'd clearly underestimated this Blader. With Gingka's attention divided, Yuki seizes the opportunity to unleash his Special Spin Move, the "Brave Impact!!" (ブレイブインパクト) Pegasus is blown to the other side of the dish, as Yuki grows more confide of his victory after his successful attack. Laughing, having realized his overconfidence, Gingka regroups and sends his Cosmic Pegasus on the offensive with amazing speed, surprising Yuki! Switching his Bey's F:D tip to Rubber-Flat Mode, Cosmic Pegasus flanks Mercury Anubis in a blink of an eye, putting Pegasus in position to unleash Gingka's own Special Spin Move, the “Pegasus Big Bang Tornado!!" (天馬爆翼翔; ペガシス ビッグバントルネード), and catapults Mercury Anubis right out of the dish! Yuki realizes that HE'D been one who was being foolish for not underestimated Gingka's abilities and apologizes. Having done this, he formally introduces himself as part of the WBBA--The W'orld '''B'ey 'B'lade 'A'ssociation, working under Ryo Hagane--Gingka's father! Their mission is to prevent the resurrection of '''Nemesis and the total domination of the world. However, according to legend, Nemesis will soon revive and that the only force powerful enough to stop it are the Legend Bladers--Bladers with Beyblades enchanted by Star Fragments, believed to have the power to defeat Nemesis. Yuki has recorded a documented twenty (20) in total, and believes that Gingka is one of those Bladers like himself! He then tells Ginga that the rest of the Legend Bladers will compete in an upcoming tournament known as "Ultimate Bladers" and advises Ginga to compete in it, which Yuki will do also. He also tells Kenta that he signed Kenta up as well, startling Kenta as Ginga and Yuki chuckle. After this, Ginga launches Big Bang Pegasis to practice, but fails as Pegasis lands ontop of his head and hurts him, making Yuki and Kenta laugh. Yuki is then approached by Ginga's father, Ryusei Hagane as he fears of Nemesis, who has the potential to control the world. Soon, Ultimate Bladers begins as Ginga is selected in the first match with an unknown opponent. The opponent is revealed to be none other than Kyouya Tategami, the self-proclaimed ultimate rival of Ginga who is back with an updated design. Ginga offers to greet his old friend but Kyouya rejects. Kyouya only wishes to crush Ginga once and for all as the two ready their Beys. They "Go Shoot!" and begin the battle. Despite this, Ginga is shocked to learn that Kyouya has obtained an all new Beyblade; Fang Leone, the evolution of Rock Leone. Through all the time that Kyouya has spent apart from Ginga, Kyouya has trained harder in order to evolve his Leone into a new stronger version. Fang Leone sends out tornado's as Big Bang Pegasis attempts to hold on. The tornado's are too much for Pegasis and is sent into the tornado, flying around. Kyouya then sends out Leone's Beast to tangle with Pegasis. Ginga then gets a firm grip on Pegasis as he stands his ground to try and fight back, i.e. holding onto the tornado's. Just then, Cosmic Pegasus uses the tornado to gain enough altitude for the “Pegasus Big Bang Tornado". The attack strikes Fang Leone right in its Face Bolt and blown away, but Kyouya handles things and gets ready to devise a new plan. Kyouya then unleashes the full potential of Fang Leone as he switches modes and uses it's W2D Bottom to his advantage. Big Bang Pegasis goes out with full force as it heads toward Fang Leone which is doing the same. Upon contact, Leone is sent back with much force that Fang Leone stops spinning, again giving Ginga the win for that battle as the Blader DJ announces this. Kyouya is impressed by Ginga's power and congratulates him on the battle and for getting stronger. They part ways, and as Kyoua walks away holding his Fang Leone, he yells out loud that he will defeat Ginga no matter the cost. Ginga then cries tears of joy, as he was complimented by one of his ultimate rivals, and has won the battle but at a great cost. Soon, the Blader DJ announces the next battle in which Ginga will face off against an opponent in Zarkan Island. This opponent has defeated everyone there and is quite powerful. Yuki then uses his device to find out that this opponent has over 30,000 BBP and at that moment, the opponent approaches Ginga and it is revealed to be none other than, Ryuga! Character Appearances *Ginga Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Ryutaro Fukami (cameo) *Da Xiang Wang (cameo) *Kyouya Tategami *Julius Caesar (cameo) *Masamune Kadoya *Chi-Yun Li (cameo) *Wells (cameo) *Yuki Mizusawa *Nemesis (mentioned) *Legend Bladers *Ryusei Hagane (cameo) *Ryuga (cameo) Beyblade Appearances *Cosmic Pegasus F:D *Mercury Anubis 85XF *Fang Leone 130W²D *L-Drago Destructor F:S Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Second Generation